


Time's Fickle Glass

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve has one last favor to ask of Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 18





	Time's Fickle Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quotation:   
> “O thou, my lovely boy, who in thy power  
> Dost hold Time's fickle glass, his sickle, hour;  
> Who hast by waning grown, and therein showest  
> Thy lovers withering, as thy sweet self growest.”  
> ~ William Shakespeare, Sonnet 126

Tony watched Steve sleep. He was still as beautiful as he’d been the first time Tony had seen him eleven years before. His own hair was more gray than brown now and the wrinkles were deeper than they used to be, but Steve was still young and still had an odd air of innocence about him that time hadn’t changed much. 

Steve had come to him last night after they worked on the quantum realm portal. 

“I need to ask a favor, Tony.” He looked nervous. Tony couldn’t imagine what would make Rogers this antsy around him. They’d been through a lot, battles, arguments, pain and sorrow as well. They’d almost been lovers once, but saving the world had intervened and they’d never gotten back to it. 

“What’s that, Cap?” 

“Remember after we argued on the helicarrier?” 

Of course he did. They’d argued almost all the way home from Stuttgart, but they’d gone to Tony’s quarters for something and Steve had pushed him against the door as soon as it closed, kissing him until they both were breathless. Just as he been about to slide his hand down to touch Rogers’, the ship had lurched and alarms had gone off. 

And that had been that.

“I do.” 

“I still – that is, I thought – we should – I want to – come to bed with me, Tony. We may only have a few days left.” Steve’s face still looked like a boy’s face as he stammered over his proposal to Tony. 

“Yes.” He’d never forgotten the kiss or how it made him feel.

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course I am.”

He’d gone to Steve’s bed and it was all he’d ever thought it might be. Steve was sweet and strong, and the pleasure was intense, more intense than anything he’d felt in a long, long time. He told Steve he loved him and he was telling the truth, he realized. 

He lay back down close to Steve and kissed his cheek. Steve stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He smiled. 

“Hello there,” Tony said as he smiled back. 

“I’m so sorry about everything,” Steve told him. 

“I know. Me, too.”

“We wasted a lot of years,” Steve told him. 

“We can make up for them after we save the world.” He knew it was a lie as soon as he said it. He’d known his fate as soon as Strange had told him he hadn’t saved him for his own sake. He ran his hand down Steve’s chest to his belly and below. 

He didn’t want to waste a second of the time they did have.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
